terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
King Chair I
King Chair I is a Pre-hard mode, post-skeletron Boss. He can be summoned at any time once the Eater Of Worlds/Brain Of Cthulhu is beaten, however he is very difficult, therefore it is recommended that you summon him after Skeletron is beaten. He is roughly seven times bigger than a normal chair. Summoning King Chair I is summoned with the Cursed Throne, made of 69 Demonite/Crimtane bars, 4 Shadow Scales, 1 Gold/Platinum Crown and 2 chairs of any type. Battle (Phase 1) King Chair I will start by standing still. He will say "Chairs! Come for your king!" and all Chairs in a 200 block radius of the player will become immortal entities with 20 / 40 / 80 / 120 damage. They will act like Enchanted Swords. Once the boss reaches 96% HP, the boss will say, "Chairs! Work harder! Confuse him! I can make this battle easier for us!" He will begin to jump like the King Slime, but much slower, however he jumps up to the player's height and whenever he touches the ground after falling, all platforms in a 10 mile radius will fall down and a projectile will appear where they were. It will disappear after 2 seconds, but touching it will inflict On Fire! and deal half the boss's damage. He and his minions become faster as he loses health. In Expert Mode and above, the boss can teleport and is faster. In Master Mode, Copper Chairs and Tin Chairs(Projectiles like bullets but slightly slower) will shoot out in all directions whenever the boss jumps. Battle (Phase 2) King Chair will act like his phase 1 version, however he will be faster and can teleport. In Expert Mode, Copper Chairs will shoot out in all directions whenever he jumps. After a while, he will say "I see this is boring you, therefore I must begin my TRUE ATTACKS! Chairs of all kinds, Awaken!" He will begin to shoot Copper Chairs whenever he jumps, or in Expert Mode, Cursed Chairs if the world has Corruption or Ichor Chairs if it has Crimson(Copper chairs, but they inflict Cursed Flame or Ichor and deal 1.5x or 1.2x damage) In Master Mode he shoots them twice whenever he jumps. After he has done this 4 times, he will shoot Cursed Chairs if the world has Corruption or Ichor Chairs if it has Crimson or Chlorophyte Chairs in Expert Mode(Copper chairs, but they home onto you twice and deal double damage) After he has done this 4 times, he will shoot Chlorophyte Chairs or Terra Chairs(Every chair combined into one with 2.5x damage) After he has done this 4 times, he will shoot Terra Chairs or Meowchairs in Expert Mode(Terra chairs, but with 2.8x damage and much more speed) After this has been done 4 times, he will say "Well, you are surely putting up quite the fight, are you? NO MORE!" He will then begin to repeat this faster and faster and in Master Mode, will regenerate 50 life per second when he stands still. When he reaches only 20% HP, he will begin to say "You shall never jump on us and sit on us as if we were nothing again!" He will now shoot Meowchairs rapidly, regardless of mode, and he will now shoot the chairs when he is at the height of his jump. He will now jump extremely long distances at quick speeds. When he reaches 10% HP, he will say "NEVER... AGAIN!" He will have reached his ultimate rage, doing everything quicker and dealing double damage on everything. Once he has 0 HP left, he will say "My.....son...... shall..... defeat...... you" and then die, dropping all his loot and a egg, that then escapes. In Destructomode, he shoots chairs at higher velocities twice as fast. Drops From Expert Mode Treasure Bag: Chairpack(100% Chance) Guide Voodoo Doll(10% chance / 25% chance in Destructomode) Heart Of The Chair(Master Mode)(100% Chance) Other Drops: Chair Mount(20% chance) The Furniturator(20% chance) Sofa On A Stick(20% chance) Tabolt(20% chance) Overheated Microstave(20% chance) One of all Pre-Hardmode Chairs(100% chance) Trivia King Chair I is a more defensive boss, having lots of health and defense, but low damage. King Chair I has a successor that can be awakened in Hard Mode. Category:Bosses Category:Pre-Hardmode Category:Pre-Hardmode Boss Category:Pre-Hardmode Enemies